


【TSN/ME】非法占有（四）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: 小马骗炮的故事





	【TSN/ME】非法占有（四）

“这件不好，腰这里太紧了。”Mark坐在Eduardo的床上，堂而皇之对他的穿着评头论足。

“有吗？”Eduardo侧过身去看镜子里自己穿着Prada上衣的腰线，“会很紧吗？”

“嗯，”Mark点头，“换一套。”

“那这件呢？”Eduardo又从柜子里取出一套TF。

“裤管太窄了，一看穿起来就不太舒服。”

“但是时尚啊。”

“不能兼顾舒适的时尚有什么用。”

“不是不兼顾舒适，而是剪裁合身才能体现修长。”

“颜色也不好，与你的气质不搭。”

“Mark你明明色盲......”

“还是不要穿这件了。”

“那你来挑。”在起码换了5，6套西装和搭配的衬衫均未受到好评后，Eduardo让出衣柜门的位置。

一分钟后，他后悔了，他到底吃错什么药在和Mark讨论穿衣品味的问题，不但参考他的意见，还试图让常年Gap、永远拖鞋的家伙为他挑选今晚凤凰社派对的着装。

Mark果然不负所托从衣柜最里面挖出一套宽大的运动服，“就它吧。”

Eduardo有礼貌地朝他微笑，“Mark，你该回去玩你的电脑了。”

Mark不走，他不是特意来捣乱的，他写了一天一夜的代码，终于完成了社交网站的初步框架搭建，迫不及待来和Omega分享这项成果，没想到正好碰上Eduardo准备出门参加第一次凤凰社派对，严格来说，是第一轮凤凰社入社测试派对。

Eduardo提着他最初选中的那套衣服走进卫生间换装，Mark一直跟到门口，“他们一共有几轮测试。”

“好像四轮吧。”隔着磨砂玻璃门，Eduardo本就棉哑的声音听起来更加软糯，钻进Mark耳中就像小猫用带着肉垫的爪子在他心里轻轻挠了一下，又酥又痒。

也就是说他起码会为凤凰社精心装扮四次，自己到目前为止还从未得到过此殊荣，让他这样郑重对待，Mark颇为不爽。他真是什么东西的醋都要吃，一开始接近Eduardo，Mark纯粹是因为无法容忍Omega对他漫不经心的态度。事实上，这并非Mark第一次被人看轻，他曾经受邀为坡斯廉俱乐部的两个家伙工作过，那对大块头双胞胎将他从后门带进活动室，在他们假惺惺的对他说出因为他并非成员所以只能逗留自行车室时，Mark几乎对他们也是同样嗤之以鼻的，他才不会捧着这些自命不凡之人的臭脚，拼命迎合、打入内部，以换取混进上流阶层的入场券。如果他的野心是被别人施予名利就能得到满足的话，他也就不会拒绝微软递过来的百万年薪职位的橄榄枝了。

Mark在意的从来不是获取什么，而是创造出什么。

但Eduardo不一样，Mark很难形容第一次见到Eduardo时候的感觉，用最通俗的说法就是一见钟情，Omega出现在乏味的派对现场，像一个发光体，命运从他身上牵出一根无形的细线绕过两人间重重的障碍系在Mark身上。如果那时Eduardo没有看到站在他身边的Dustin，他没有拨开人群向他们走来，没有主动打招呼说，“Hi，I’m Eduardo Saverin，你一定是Mark，我听Dustin提起过你，他说你是他见过最聪明的人。”

那Mark一定能假装感受不到命运的指引，把Eduardo划入他“高攀不起”的队列中，从此两不相干。但他走过来了，主动给Mark认识他的机会。是Eduardo非要来招惹他的，Mark便不能接受他只把自己当作一般人对待，难以忍受他不重视自己。

Mark生性冷淡，又睿智过人，对什么都看不上眼、不屑一顾，身体里那一部分属于Alpha原始的强取豪夺唯独在碰到Eduardo时才彰显威力。所以他会无所不用其极去吸引他的目光，去耍手段占有他。Mark的世界如同他热衷的计算机语言，非0即1，不存在第三个选项。一旦Eduardo走进来，Mark必须得到他全部的注意力。

卫生间的门被打开了，Eduardo的身影重新出现在视线里，英俊不凡，漂亮得没话说。Mark就站在门边，近距离被直击心灵的美震慑住了，一时间，空气凝滞，时间停摆。如果这是在拍电影，接下来该是会发展出什么浪漫的情节了，可惜不是，并且Eduardo刚为自己注射了一管抑制剂，现在脑子里连一点点风花雪月的念头都没有。Mark身上因为血液加速流动而飘散出来的Alpha信息素味道，不但无法使他动情，还会让他觉得刺鼻。

“别发呆，走了。”Eduardo拍了他一下，急着将他赶出自己的地盘。Mark昨天没说错，他的确快到发情期了，Omega抑制剂虽然属于管制药品，但对Eduardo来说并不难搞到手，他圣诞节回家的时候特地让身为医生的二哥多开了好几组。

Mark一路不死心地一直跟着Eduardo，走在他边上有意无意用自己的手背刮擦过Omega修长的手指，像是非要在他身上沾染一点自己的气息不可。Eduardo皱着眉头，却也没有拒绝。

等到达聚会门口，一个反戴棒球帽的青年站在那里，他不认识Mark，很自然把他当作Eduardo的追求者，侧身让Omega进门时顺便附在Mark耳边说，“今晚不需要护花使者，Omega的任何需求我们都会内部消化。”

这句明显意有所指的话让Mark颌角鼓起不自然的弧度，尖锐的下巴变得更加锋利，但他只能眼睁睁看着对方故作绅士地扶住Eduardo被上衣勾勒出完美线条的腰身走进派对。

哈佛到处都有见证历史的古建筑，眼前的这栋楼也是如此，如同这个古老的俱乐部一样，将Mark拒之门外，红砖外墙上风化出的道道刻痕都在彰显底蕴，好像在嘲笑他的格格不入，嘲笑他的自不量力。

Mark当下脑中闪过好几种破坏派对的方法，举报他们才7点不到就开始摄入酒精肯定不行，校规里根本没有这一条；或者切断照明系统也是个不错的手段，可万一主办者点起了蜡烛，让派对照常进行，岂不是更有情调？Mark甚至还考虑了一下纵火的可能性，但他也不是每次都会把愚蠢的念头付诸行动的。

晚上9点，Mark用了些小手段从后门溜了进去，那个密码门根本拦不住他，里面气氛已经被炒得很热了，没有人再去留意门口的状况，这给他带来了不少的便利。

Mark视线在四周梭巡了一圈，很好，没有人踩在桌子上跳艳舞，也没有输了就必须脱衣服的牌局，那两个在角落里吻得火热的Omega显然只是喝醉了，Mark臆想中淫乱派对会出现的画面全没有在现实里发生，初步目测一切都很正常。但欺负新人的戏码总还是逃不掉的。另一个房间传出起哄的声音，Mark走了过去，他看见Eduardo被几个人围在中间，有个混蛋往他怀里塞了瓶酒，这可不是什么兑水酒精饮料，而是纯的波旁威士忌。一整瓶，开什么玩笑，Mark心生不满，准备Eduardo一旦拒绝不了就立刻冲上去解围。

不过没等到他出手，门口遇见的鸭舌帽青年就从Eduardo手里夺过了酒瓶，他拧开盖子二话不说对着瓶口猛灌了一口酒，接着又把瓶子推给了身边的另一个人，那人照着他的样子接着喝了一大口再交给别人，一圈接力似得轮下来，等到那瓶酒重新回到Eduardo手中，里面的液体已经消耗了一大半。Eduardo大大方方握住细长的玻璃瓶颈，和所有人一样仰头开始喝酒，从Mark的角度正好可以看到他修长的脖颈上滚动的喉结，澄澈的酒液在幢幢灯影下凝结成晶莹的水珠，挂在他的嘴角摇摇欲坠。

倒置酒瓶里的水平面一直在不断下降，Eduardo本就惑人的双唇，被沾染成了越发浓艳的色泽。Enough，Mark向前跨了一步，想要阻止他继续喝下去，Omega却像有感知一般，竖起一根手指在空中晃了晃，Mark敢确定Eduardo肯定没有发现自己，他只是向所有人在传达这个讯号，还没完呢。反射着灯光的液体再也挂不住，终于从他唇角淌落，划出一条暧昧的水线没入领口。Eduardo一口气喝空了酒瓶。周围躁动起来，起哄和叫好声甚至盖过了鼓点强烈的背景音乐。

Omega潇洒自如，大方得体，在鸭舌帽青年用拇指揩过他的下唇，替他抹去多余的水光时，他也只是笑，并未阻拦，也没有露出不舒服的表情，Eduardo适应这样的场合，这是他的主场，他游刃有余，不需要Mark解围。

那个青年说对了，如果今晚会发生什么，也再正常不过了，音乐、酒精、性爱，一切水到渠成，Eduardo不是非自己不可。这个认知让Mark握紧了垂在身体两侧的手，他必须做些什么来缓解自己被引燃的怒意。

***

Eduardo躲进盥洗室的时候，情况其实已经不太好了。今晚他喝得有点猛，说起来Eduardo酒量很好，这点程度应该不至于会对他产生很大的影响，但他忽略了抑制剂，酒精似乎影响了抑制剂的正常发挥，让他本被压制的情潮又变得蠢蠢欲动起来。

Eduardo身体很热，视线也开始模糊，下腹像是烧着一团火，炙烤着内部，使他的身体如同一块被加热的黄油，从芯子里就开始融化，黏滑的液体顺着下身难以启齿的地方缓缓流出，沁入了他的内裤。Eduardo绞着腿，跌跌撞撞冲进厕所最后一间隔间里，他甚至没有注意自己有没有锁门，就迫不及待解开皮带扣子。

不过就算落锁也完全没有用处，Omega发情期的信息素已经四溢开来，总有Alpha会从门缝流动的空气里闻到他身上骚浪的气味，他们会越聚越多，那扇门根本挡得住这群洪水猛兽一样的Alpha，他们会冲进来，扯烂他的衣服，抚摸他裸露的身体，侵犯他，他会被无数认识和不认识的人轮奸。

Eduardo在下流的妄想中将手指插进自己的后穴，饥渴的肠道在异物纳入的瞬间便贪婪地蠕动起来，他曲起指节摩擦内壁，快速抽动着。但不够，远远不够，他的身体早就记住了被Alpha用性器填满的滋味，如今纤细的手指怎么满足得了他，他渴望更多的刺激。

Eduardo一边用手指奸淫自己一边套弄阴茎。盥洗室的木门隔绝了外头的喧嚣，也掩盖了他情动的喘息声，他沉浸在自己的世界中忘乎所以，为所欲为。因此当隔间门被敲响时，他吓坏了。

Eduardo受惊过度般猛颤了一下，立刻用手捂住自己的双唇，睁大双眼吓得一动不敢动，像暴露在猎人枪管下的鹿一般身体僵直，口中急促而灼热的呼吸几乎烫伤他的掌心。会是谁？不，是谁根本不重要，因为无论这个派对里的任何人都不是他想要的。他想要的人根本不在这里......

“叩叩。”又是两下轻响。

“Pls leave me alone......”Eduardo声线颤抖，虚弱地恳求着，眼眶里蓄起水汽。

“Wardo，你必须跟我走，你不能一个人留在这里。”

Mark？是Mark！Eduardo一下子抬起头，也不管对方出现在这里是否合理，如同绝处逢生般冲过去拉开隔间插销。他还没有看清楚来人的样子，已经被对方牢牢锁进了怀里。

“Damn it！你知道自己闻起来有多欠操吗。”Mark磨着后槽牙，一只手的虎口把着Omega的后颈，好像盖住他的腺体就能掩藏他不断发散出的诱人香气。

Eduardo因为Alpha粗鲁的脏话溢出一句微弱的呻吟，他难受极了，压抑的情欲在Mark出现后彻底爆发出来，“Mark，我想要......”

Mark当然知道他想要，只是不能在这儿，在这里做太危险了。但这不妨碍他惩罚一下Omega，谁让他非要来参加这该死的派对，还在派对上和人调情。

“你想在学校的厕所里干？Wardo，你比街上的妓女还不如，她们至少还有张木板床。”Mark揉捏着Eduardo肉欲的双臀，在上面掐出道道指痕，“说真的，你盛装出席有什么用，到最后还不是要被剥光，像个欲求不满的骚货主动求人来操你。”

自己现在的样子到底有多难堪，Eduardo根本不敢细想。他的内裤半褪不褪挂在大腿上，这比完全脱光还让他觉得羞耻，弄成这样绝非出自他本意，只是为了让衬衫下摆服帖，他今天戴了衬衫夹，膝盖上方的部位箍着连接夹子用的绑带，内裤就卡在那个地方。此时Mark的手正插进一指宽的皮筋束带里，坏心的用力往外拉，等到松紧带弹性到达极限又毫不留情的放开了手。

“啊！”Eduardo疼得瑟缩起来，大腿上的嫩肉受反弹力拍打立刻泛出一片薄红。

“You little slut，”Mark的呼吸急促而紊乱，他把Eduardo圈在墙角里，仿佛吞噬般啃咬他的双唇，“如果我不在怎么办......还是说，你根本不在乎插进你身体里的阴茎到底属于谁，只要有人操你，你就朝他张开腿。”

“不是的......不是这样的，求你不要说......”Eduardo用力摇着头，泪水颗颗滚落，双手把Mark的帽衫捏成一团抹布。

Mark拧着他的乳尖，“我还没碰它就硬成这个样子，还说自己不是骚货。”

“我不是......”Eduardo毫无底气地反驳，追逐快感的本能让他拼命将自己往Mark怀里送。

Mark也快忍不住了，残存的理智告诉他，必须把Eduardo先从这个地方带出去，“Wardo，听着，我现在要临时标记你，我们得先离开这儿。”

临时标记能暂缓Omega的情热，更重要的是让他不会再没命的往外分泌信息素。Mark用指腹抚摸Eduardo脖子后面微微隆起的腺体，“可以吗？”

Eduardo什么都没说，默默垂下头，亮出自己脆弱的部分。Mark凑了过去，他看到Eduardo敏感的皮肤因为自己嘴里喷出的湿热喘息而爬满小小的颗粒。他伸出舌头在那上面舔了舔，立刻换来Omega难耐的呻吟，他贴着Mark的身体蹭了蹭，“Mark me。”

Mark的喉咙下意识做出吞咽反应，手指拨开Eduardo颈部细碎的头发，下一秒他的犬齿已经刺穿Omega细嫩的表皮。

“啊！”信息素交融带来无与伦比的美妙感受，Eduardo的阴茎在毫无照拂的情况下直接射了出来。浓稠的精液全喷在了Mark皱巴巴的卫衣前襟。Mark扯了段边上的卷纸不在意地擦了擦，“我们走。”

他帮Omega拉上裤子，又整理了一下上衣，好显得没那么狼狈。他们顺着Mark溜进来的后门离开派对。Mark一路上一直牵着Eduardo的手，在穿过白蜡树林时，Eduardo停住了脚步。

Mark向他投去不解的眼神，“Wardo，我们需要赶紧回艾略特，临时标记起不了太大的作用。”

Eduardo低着头掩饰自己通红的双目，“我会自己回去，跟你已经没关系了。”

他转动手腕想要挣开被Mark握住的手，却感到对方施加在他手上的力道不减反增。“你什么意思。”Mark的声音很冷，但Eduardo的心更冷，他努力控制住自己的泪意，“谢谢你刚才帮了我，但现在我可以自己回宿舍了，我们就在这里分开吧。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
